1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adsorbing element that adsorbs and releases foul odors, harmful gases or fuel gases.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2003-24896 discloses a raw garbage processor in which raw garbage from homes is dried and processed under agitation while supplying hot air. In this kind of devices, in an exhaust path through which an exhaust gas flows from a dryer vessel, a deodorizing device is disposed to remove the foul odors. Japanese Patent No. 3,007,311, discloses as a deodorizing filter that is used in such a deodorizing device, a cylindrical structure in which a sheet material formed by intervening a pulp containing a deodorant and a water-absorbing polymer between a non-woven fabric and a resin film is wound in honeycomb.
Furthermore, JP-A-2004-100691 relates to an evaporative fuel treatment apparatus that adsorbs a fuel component vaporized from a fuel tank of an automobile and releases, followed by being burned during engine operation. JP-A-2004-100691 discloses the fact that besides grained activated carbon being packed as it is in a vessel to use, a formed absorbing material as an adsorption cartridge is integrally formed into a cylindrical honeycomb to use.
Still furthermore, JP-A-2003-320209 discloses a deodorizing filter in which an adsorbing material made of activated carbon is filled together with a hot-melt adhesive between non-woven fabrics on both sides, followed by heating and pressurizing to form into a sheet, further followed by folding the sheet-like one at a constant interval a plurality of times into a pleat-like shape is disclosed. The deodorizing filter also serves to remove dust; accordingly, a gas penetrates through a sheet material of the deodorizing filter.
Although a structure where granular and formed activated carbon or pulverized activated carbon is packed as it is in a container is simple, the air flow resistance is high; accordingly, it cannot be applied to the use where low air flow resistance is necessary. A formed adsorbing material or formed activated carbon that is integrally formed into a honeycomb shape can be constituted low in the air flow resistance. However, since the molding cost is high and molds for molding into individual honeycomb shapes corresponding to devices such as deodorizing devices are necessary, in particular, it is not suitable for limited production of diversified products.
On the other hand, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3,007,311 and JP-A-2003-320209, in the case of an adsorbing sheet formed into a sheet with an adsorbing material interposed between non-woven fabrics being used, when the adsorbing sheet is wound into a cylinder or formed into a pleat with folded pleats, various kinds of capacities or sizes of adsorbing elements can be readily obtained. However, such the adsorbing sheet, being provided with the adsorbing material in the middle, has a certain thickness; accordingly, in actuality, it cannot be folded so fine. For instance, in Japanese Patent No. 3,007,311, although a finely corrugated sheet material is wound into a honeycomb, in actuality, it is difficult to finely fold into a corrugated shape. Furthermore, when the adsorbing sheet is folded into a pleat as well, unless an interval of the respective pleats, namely, a pitch of pleat is made larger to a certain extent, in a folding line, a non-woven fabric on a surface is likely to be broken.